<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dentro l’ascensore by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341104">Dentro l’ascensore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me e te, elementare [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John rischia la vita in un ascensore.<br/>Scritta per il Drabble Day! di WW. Prompt: claustrofobia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me e te, elementare [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032708</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dentro l’ascensore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dentro l’ascensore</p><p> </p><p>“John, gradirei davvero che rimanessi calmo. Ti farò uscire presto e senza far esplodere la bomba sul meccanismo. Non c’è bisogno di ripeterlo ogni cinque minuti” disse Sherlock con voce calma.</p><p>Guardava l’altro sullo schermo, che camminava avanti e indietro di un paio di passi avanti e indietro.</p><p>Watson disse con voce rauca: “Non è mancanza di fiducia, Sherlock, ma…”. Boccheggiava, rosso in volto, con gli occhi vitrei e il sudore che scivolava in grossi rivoli sul suo corpo. “… Comincia a mancare l’aria e mi gira la testa”.</p><p>Holmes rispose: “Se non parli, riuscirò a concentrarmi meglio e ti resterà più ossigeno”.</p><p> </p><p>[103].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>